farfacinquefandomcom-20200213-history
Skrelpling
Skrelpling is a member and moderator of the Farfa Discord. He is a Cir and currently the rank 9 on the server. He is also a known memer from the community that produced a fair amount of emotes for the Farfa Discord. Background Before joining the server, Skrelpling was an old watcher of the Farfa stream and after he sent Farfa a copypasta that Farfa found hilarious he decided to join the discord server soon after. Skrelpling at the time didn't use the Discord too much before since he only even created one due to his friends requesting him to make one, he mainly used it to share his memes. The links to the copypasta (Part 1 and 2): https://clips.twitch.tv/OriginalWanderingArtichokeDxCat https://clips.twitch.tv/BigEnchantingDumplingsVoteYea History Early days Skrelpling first entered the server on September 1, 2018 after the aforementioned copypasta event. He got a gifted a subscription before entering and so he was already a subscriber but he didn't know how to link his account to his Twitch account. His first message was a "card poop" meme named "Kunai with Big Brain" and this meme got Farfa's attention and won the second meme competition which was never uploaded to Farfa's youtube channel because it happened to be on the same day that the youtuber and self-proclaimed Pendulum God, Trif Gaming, had an interview with Farfa. Skrelpling claims that he didn't talk too much during his early days because he was occupied with his preparation for his first year of University but he remembers being called a whitename. Jeff Squad During the month that YCS London was going to happen, Skrelpling and other members from the Farfa Discord formed a team called "Team Sperg Squad" that would meet at the event. The members from the team would change their icons to random Yu-Gi-Oh cards with the "Jeff" meme on the card's "face" until the end of the event. At YCS London he met Lobsteragent, Sebastian and Ferno. Present days Currently, Skrelpling is mostly found hanging around subscriber voice chat. He has made a lot of emotes/memes for the server which include: :IsTooLate:, :BrioPhone:, :briO:, :farfaSEAT:, :Dabbren:, :Densepog:, :farfaPEND1:, :istoolategif:. He also contributed for the Non-Sub Gang memes since at the time he only was a subscriber due to being gifted a subscription and subscribing through Twitch Prime. His favorite meme deck is Krawlers since that they are such a bad deck that Skrelpling finds hilarious when they win a duel through pure luck. He went to YCS London with this deck and lost on day 1. His actual favorite deck is Salamangreats, he finds the deck actually good and he enjoys the way it creates advantage that they can generate off a 2 card combo while going first and also their potential to OTK going second. Moderator On 2/2/2019, Skrelp became a Malebranche aka a moderator of the Farfa Discord. Although the reason is still not certain, it is implied that he was given this role since he is an active member of the community and was already a moderator on the Farfa stream. Participation in events Skrelp didn't partake in The Great Dinh-Kha Buining of YCS Utrecht because he was asleep during the event. Skrelpl entered Farfa's Structure Deck Tournament with the starter deck "Starter Deck Codebreaker". He won every game up to round 3 and is still waiting for the tournament to continue. Fun fact Skrelpling finds the "Jeff" meme funny. Skrelpling is eternally 12.